Missunderstandings
by WAG2002
Summary: Gibbs/Abby: The team are like a family but all families have there missunderstanding. Just a few missunderstandings sorted out. Like why does Abby need a Change of Circumstances form
1. Chapter 1

_Bullpen_

Ziva hadn't been working for NCIS long, but there was a definite trend starting to develop. She would come in and sit at her desk, and start her day in silence. McGee and DiNozzo on the other hand often got out the elevator arguing and didn't stop until Gibbs gave him 'that' look.

The director had called Gibbs into her office for who knows what reason which left DiNozzo and McGee free to argue, again, over something trivial no doubt.

That's when Abby strolled in to the bull pen sat down at Gibbs' desk and watch the show.

"I do no think you should do that" Ziva said.  
"Why?"  
"I believe Gibbs does not like anyone sitting at his desk"  
"I'm special" Abby said with a smile. Abby cleared her throat, which caused McGee and DiNozzo to look at her. "Mummy and Daddy don't like it when you fight" she said and looked at the catwalk above.

The two agents looked at each other, then the catwalk, then back at each other, then sat at there desks quietly.

Ziva watched Gibbs as he walked down the stairs and over to his desk. She was expecting him to shout or at least glare at Abby for sitting at his desk. She was shocked when all he did was, nothing. He simple sat on the edge of his desk and let Abby ramble on about what ever it was that she had come to tell him. When she'd finished she simply stood up, briefly locked eyes with Gibbs and went back to her lab.

For the next thirty minuets the bull pen was nice and quiet everyone got on with there work. Gibbs glared at his phone when it made that annoying little beeping sound that indicated he had a text message. Only one person ever sent him text messages and she'd just left to go back to her lab. He stood up and headed for the back elevator that would take him to her.

* * *

_Abbys Lab_

"What's wrong Abby?" Gibbs said as he marched in to the lab  
"I should be asking you that"  
"Why?"  
"I know you Gibbs and there is something wrong" she softened her voice "talk to me"

He sighed, he had been thinking about Abby more and more lately and he thought they had grown closer. He had begun to think that perhaps she felt for him what he felt for her. But just a few minuets ago in the bullpen his world came crashing down, did she really look at him as just a father figure?

"Gibbs? Please" she said taking a step closer to him "talk to me"  
"You mean what you said up there?"

Abby looked confused "In the bullpen?"  
Gibbs nodded once.

She hadn't said a lot, certainly nothing that could offend anyone, unless…..unless he meant her Mother/Father comment. But how could that be offensive? She'd liked Gibbs for a long time but always thought that he thought of her like a daughter, could he be upset because he thought that she thought of him like a dad? He meant so much more to her than that. Surely he knew that, but then again…

"I'm not sure what to say Gibbs"  
"Tell me the truth, is that how you see me?"  
"like my Dad?"  
"Yes"  
"No!" she said "you're so much more than that"

He smiled a very small almost non existent smile at the look he saw in her eyes "good"

"good?"  
"yeah"  
"oh"  
"Abby, you got a date for the ball tomorrow night?"  
"no. wasn't going to go"

Gibbs phone rang "what!" he barked. "Ok I'll be right there" he said before hanging up. Just before he turned to leave he said "I'll collect you at 1830, be ready"

Gibbs left Abby standing in the middle of her lab wondering at what had just happened. Gibbs was obviously glad she didn't think of him like a Father, and by his reaction he didn't think of her like a daughter so were did that leave them. And what was that about the ball? Were they going as friends, as colleagues or as something else. Abby was sure of one thing, she had to go shopping.

* * *

Due to the nature of the case they were working Abby didn't get a chance to see Gibbs again until she was shutting down her machines and heading home. He almost always walked her to her car, it was just something he did if he could, and today was know different.

There conversation was free and easy through the elevator ride, and the walk to Abbys car. But then it changed.

"So, Gibbs, tomorrow night"  
"Yes"  
"How are we going?"  
"By car" he said with a smile in his voice.  
"That's not I meant"  
"Say what you means Abbs" He had a very good idea of what she meant, he wanted, no needed her to say it first.  
"We're friends"  
"Yes"  
"So, are we going as friends?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh"  
"Oh? You expecting something else?"  
"Expecting, no. Hoping maybe"  
"Hoping for what Abbs" he looked her in the eyes hoping she would see the answer to her question before she had asked it.  
"Hoping for, more"

That was when they heard DiNozzo and Ziva, and this conversation was not something that others should know about, not yet anyway.

Gibbs kissed her cheek and whispered "see you tomorrow"

He walked away towards his car, which was only a few cars away.  
Abby didn't care who heard her she needed an answer "GIBBS!" she shouted, and when he turned around she continued "which is it?" she asked.  
He did the only thing he could think of, he sighed her answer.

Abbys smile grew very wide very quickly. She was so glad that tomorrow was Saturday; it was going to take all day to find the perfect dress for her date.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: The Date_

She had spent the day getting herself ready for tonight. Well if she was being honest with herself she had spent years getting ready for this day. She'd been to the hairdresser, got a manicure, spent far too much money on an evening dress and had a friend come over to help with her makeup. She wouldn't usually go to so much trouble for one date but this was, hopefully, the beginning of something special.

She was checking her reflection one last time when there was a knock on the door, she checked the clock, 1830 on the dot, it could only be one person. Abby was looking forward to seeing the look on Gibbs face when he saw her, what she wasn't counting on was how handsome he looked when she opened the door. To her Gibbs always looked good, whether he was in jeans and a T-shirt sanding his boat or in a suit ready for court, but what she saw next took her breath away.

Abby opened the door to find Gibbs standing there in a well fitted black tuxedo holding a single red rose.

The only words that made it out her mouth were "WOW"  
"I was gonna say the same" Gibbs said handing her the rose.  
"Thank you, come in" Abby said stepping aside to let Gibbs in.

Gibbs followed her in to the living room, noting that her dress was backless. Her beautifully crafted cross tattoo was on display for everyone to see, him included, he did notice however that there was something different about it. His curiosity got the better of him.

"New tattoo?" he asked already knowing expecting her answer.  
"Um, yes sort of." She replied a little embarrassed; of course he would have noticed it he was a trained investigator.  
"Care to explain?"  
"Can I say not yet?"  
"You going to tell me later?"  
"If I have a good time I will" she said with a cheeky smile.  
"Well in that case, let's get this date started" he said offering her his arm.  
"So this is definitely a date?" she questioned with a smile  
"If that's alright with you"  
"Oh, it's definitely alright with me"

* * *

_Car ride_

Abby couldn't and didn't want to hide the smile that was on her face. She was finally on a date with the man she had been in love with for so many years.

"Not that I'm complaining, and I'm really not, but what about the rules? Won't we get told of?"  
"Never said those were NCIS rules"  
"Gibbs! You mean you've been lying all these years"  
Gibbs chuckled "no-one has ever asked"  
"Sneaky Gibbs, I like it."

* * *

_The Mandarin Oriental Hotel_

Gibbs handed his keys over to the valet and escorted Abby in to the hotel. Neither one of them could stop smiling as every single pair of eyes in the lobby turned to look at them.

Abbys hand tightened on Gibbs as they entered the ball room. What would everyone say? Would they think they were there as friends? Would Gibbs correct them? What would the Director say?

Gibbs lead Abby to the table were the rest of the team were. Everyone looked so good in evening wear. Ducky and DiNozzo looked very dashing in there tuxedos, and Ziva looked breathtaking in her burgundy form fitting dress.

Gibbs left Abby at the time while he went to get some drinks.

"Wow guys, you all look amazing" Abby said  
"Abigail my dear you look quite amazing yourself"  
"Thanks Ducky"  
"I do not think I have seen you not in black, you look very nice" Ziva added  
"See you had to come with the boss man, couldn't get a date?" DiNozzo asked.

Abby smiled.

"I'm her date" Gibbs said from behind DiNozzo.  
"Yes boss"  
Gibbs passed Abby her drink "happy?" he asked  
"Very" she smiled.

* * *

_AN: it was pointed out to me i never mentioned the colour of Abbys dress, only that it wasn't black. I envision her in an deep almot emerald green silk dress to bring out the colour in her eyes. Thanks for reading x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: _

The Director made her way around the room. Visiting each table and making small talk. The table she was most looking forward to talking to was that of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It was no secret that they had history and in many ways she still loved him, but she wouldn't go down that road again. He could be a stubborn man at times, but he was there for his team when ever they needed him. Like tonight. He never ever came to events like this, that's why she couldn't say no when he wanted to clarify some 'rules' the other day?

Yes, there was rules about dating at the Navy Yard but that's mainly between different ranks of the military. In the short time she had been director and the even shorter time she had considered Abby her friend she knew there was something between the two. At work it was all professionalism, but she knew about the dinners out, the late night drinks, even the occasional sleep over. But she also knew Gibbs and she knew he would not break any of his rules with out either a good reason or her permission.

"Is everyone having a good evening?" Jenny Shephard asked as she approached the table.  
"It's wonderful" Abby said smiling  
"You look very beautiful, and I hope your date has told you that?" she said casting a quick glance at Gibbs.  
"Of course" he said

Abby pouted a little "but only once"  
Jenny laughed; Abby certainly knew how to put Gibbs on the spot.  
Gibbs turned to Abby, looked her in the eyes and said "you look incredibly beautiful tonight" then he kissed her cheek.

"Well go dance with her then?" Jenny said "and that's an order"

Abby gave Jenny a quick hug and whispered _thank you _in her ear.

* * *

_Table_

As Gibbs lead Abby to the dance floor the other team members turned to there Director.

"What about the rules?" DiNozzo asked  
"Did Gibbs ever tell you they were NCIS rules?"  
"Yes" Tony said without hesitation.  
"No" Ziva began "I believe he has never clarified that fact."

Jenny smiled "Gibbs picked them up from Mike Franks, no-one ever wanted to ask, so everyone presumed they were NCIS rules."

"So none of Gibbs rules are NCIS rules?" McGee asked

Jenny put on her directors voice "Just because they are not actual NCIS rules does not mean you should disobey them, they all make a lot of sense"

"Yes Director" they all said.  
"Now relax, have a few drink and enjoy your evening"  
"Yes Ma'am" Tony said saluting, badly.  
"Ziva my dear would you like to dance?"  
"It would be my pleasure Ducky"

* * *

_Dance floor_

"Do you think they're talking about us yet?" Abby asked.  
"Not if they know what's good for them"  
"Oh come on Gibbs, you know they are"

Gibbs cast an eye over her shoulder and he could see Ducky lead Ziva to the dance floor and McGee and Tony deep in conversation. He was as certain as Abby was that his two male agents were indeed talking about them. "Fancy lip reading" he whispered to her and turned her round.

Sure enough DiNozzo and McGee were talking about them.

"Ok probie how long do you think they've been…"  
"Been what Tony?"  
"Been together"  
"Just because it's a date doesn't mean they are together"  
"Of cause it does"  
"I don't want to think about it"

Abby had heard enough, she held on to Gibbs tighter and encouraged him to move again.

"What is it Abbs"  
"They don't believe this is a date"  
"When have you worried about what people thing"  
"I don't usually"  
"so?"  
"So when I'm dancing with the man I love…" she stopped moving, she hadn't meant to say that, not yet. She let go and ran from the dance floor

All eyes turned on Gibbs. What had he done? He caught Jenny's eye "go after her" she mouthed. And that's exactly what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Gibbs found Abby outside on the balcony. She looked incredibly beautiful with the light of the full moon shining down on her. There was a chill in the night air and it was obviously making her cold, and was that a tear he could see on her cheek? He took of his jacket and wrapped it round her shoulders.

She pulled the jacket close "Thank you"

He stood by her for a few minuets in silence. He wasn't quite sure were to start. "You OK Abbs?"  
"Yes, no, maybe, don't know." She stumbled for the right words "Sorry, for running of, for saying what I did, probably shouldn't have said that, not like that anyway"  
Gibbs smiled Abby was rambling again, she did that when she got nervous. "Did you mean it?"  
Abby turned to face him "yes"  
He smiled at her "well, in that case. I'm glad you said it"  
"You are?"  
"Of cause" he smiled "Want to know why?"  
"yes" she said hesitantly.  
He put a hand on her face, forcing her to look at his eyes "because I love you to"  
"You do?"  
Gibbs didn't answer, well not with words anyway. He simple bent down and kissed her. Not a long kiss, just a soft sweet kiss filled with love.  
"I think we need to talk, don't you?"  
She just nodded, and moved into Gibbs as he put his arm around her.

* * *

Gibbs led her back through to the main hall, his hand never leaving her waist. Jenny and Ducky were waiting for them.

"Everything alright?" Ducky asked concern in his voice.  
"Fine, Ducky" Abby replied smiling.  
"Just a little misunderstanding" Gibbs added.  
"I hope it's all sorted" Jenny said  
"It soon will be" Gibbs replied.

Abby handed him back his jacket, and went to collect her shawl and purse from the table

"Do I ask what that was about?" Jenny asked once Abby had gone.  
Gibbs smiled at her "You can ask, doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you"  
Jenny recognised that smile; it was a smile he had used on her back when they were a 'them'. But it wasn't the same, not really it was much more than what she remembered, this was a smile of a man truly in love. Although she was a little jealous she was also very happy for her former partner and one of her best friends. "You just make sure you look after her"  
"I intend to"

* * *

Abby walked back to the table with a smile on her face. She knew there would be questions from everyone but right now she was happy, really happy.

"You OK Abby?" McGee asked as Abby approached the table.  
"I think I will be"  
"You are going now" it wasn't a question.  
"Yes" Abby said with a smile  
"But you've only just got here" protested McGee  
"And they are free to leave" The director said as her Ducky and Gibbs approached the table.  
"Thanks Jenny" Gibbs said giving her had a quick squeeze.  
"See you guys on Monday" Abby said as Gibbs helped her on with her cloak.

Gibbs and Abby left there friends to enjoy the rest of there evening, they certain would.

* * *

_Back at Gibbs_

Abby sat on the sofa while Gibbs grabbed a bottle of wine and some glasses.

"Time for that talk then" Abby said a little self consciously.  
"I think we need to"  
"Gibbs, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what Abbs"  
"That you loved me?"  
"Why didn't you?"

There was silence, neither one wanting to say why.

Abby went first "Don't know. Thought if I told you and you didn't feel the same things would change. I never ever want to loose you as my friend Gibbs. You mean too much to me"  
Gibbs moved closer to her and wrapped and arm around "You will never loose me Abbs"

"What about you, why didn't you tell me?"  
"You know my track record with relationships Abbs. I'm not good at then, didn't want to risk hurting you"  
Abby moved even closer to him "that's because you've never tried it with me"  
Gibbs chuckled "fancy changing that?"  
"Thought you'd never ask" Abby smiled back.  
"I want to do things properly though Abbs"  
"How do you mean properly?"  
"Well, to start with I want to take you out to dinner"  
"I can live with that"

There was silence. Gibbs held Abby in is arms and everything felt so right. He was content, and that's a feeling he hadn't had for a while.

"So, do we have to tell the Director that we're, um, dating?"  
"It's all taken care of Abbs"  
"Oh, when was this"  
"Yesterday, I'd just finished discussing things when you made that comment about 'mummy and daddy not being happy'"  
"You know I'm still sorry about that" she pouted  
"That's ok, working with DiNozzo and McGee is like working with kids at times"

Abby laughed "See you and the director are like parents"  
"What does that make you then?"  
"Um, daddy's girlfriend?" she asked

"So let me get this right. McGee and Tony are the kids?"  
"Yes"  
"Me and Director Sheppard are the parents?"  
"Yes"  
"You belong to me" that was not a question, more of a statement of fact.  
"Completely."  
"Were does Ziva fit into this happy family then?"  
"That's easy, she's the auntie that can kill you with a paper clip if you annoy her to much" Abby said with a smile on her face.

Gibbs stood up and headed for the kitchen, Abbys curiosity got the better of her and she followed him. "What you doing?"

"I figured as we didn't stay for dinner you might be hungry."  
"Are you going to cook?"  
"It has been known to happen."  
"Ok chef what's for dinner?"

Gibbs looked in the fridge and realised that he actually didn't have a lot of food in. He would have to be creative. "How about Spanish omelette"  
"Sounds perfect"

The omelettes were cooked and on the table in no time at all. Abby wasn't really surprised Gibbs could cook, what did surprise her was how well he could cook. She would have to return the favour sometime soon.

"You need to answer my question from earlier." Gibbs stated.  
"I was sort of hoping you had forgotten."  
"You don't have to tell me, but I like to know."  
"It's a long story."  
"That's Ok, I'm not going anywere."

Abby stood up and starting pacing around the room. "Ok, so, I said a long time ago that I would never get a tattoo for a man because, well, things happen. I was not going to get stuck with a tattoo for someone I didn't like anymore."  
"So why..?"  
"Patients Gibbs, I told you it was a long story."  
"okay."  
"So this one night I was out with Kate" she smiled at the memory "and we had quite a few to drinks, Kate wanted to get a tattoo, but wouldn't get one unless I got one to."  
"Kate got the butterfly right?"  
"Yes, and well I had this idea and Kate loved it so I sort of had your badge number hidden into my cross" she looked down at the floor when she had finished. She wasn't sure she wanted to see his reaction.

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you regret getting it?"  
"No. I don't regret any of my tattoos Gibbs, they are a part of me and they all mean something to me."

Gibbs walked over to her slowly, turned her around so her back was facing him, and very gently traced is fingers over the numbers on her back, the numbers that really did mark her as belonging to him. It was a strange feeling knowing that she loved him so much that she would permanently mark her skin in that way. He would have to think of someway to show her what she meant to him.

Feeling the delicate touch of his callused hands on her back caused her breathing to quicken. She had never thought that he would see this, or that he would like it. What happened next sent shivers down her body, and images flooded her brain.

Gibbs placed a kiss in the middle of her shoulder blades. Her skin was so soft against his lips, he instantly wanted more. This was dangerous territory, was he strong enough to take Abby home right now, to do what he said, to do things properly. Yes he was. Or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: the final one_

Abby turned in his arms and there eyes met. Emerald met sapphire, there eyes sparkled with a sense of anticipation and longing.

"I said I want to do things properly Abbs, and I mean it" he tried hard to keep his voice even.  
"I know you did, but I never agreed to it"

Abby placed her hands on his chest and slowly slid then up and around his neck, Gibbs automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can't do this Abby"  
"Why not"  
"Because…because…I should take you home"  
"You've been drinking, you're not allowed to drive"  
"I could call you a cab"  
"You could, but you don't want to"

Oh Abby could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, and at this moment she was putting up a very good argument for staying, and he was loosing the battle.

"What would you wear tomorrow?" he asked  
"Do I have to wear anything?"  
"Abby" he said sternly "I am trying to be…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence; Abby stood on tiptoes and kissed him. And it wasn't long before he was kissing her back.  
Yes, he was defiantly loosing this battle.

_

* * *

_

Sunday Morning

It was the smell of coffee that eventually woke Abby up. As she opened her eyes she was greeted with Gibbs holding a cup of coffee.

"Morning" she said  
"Morning, you want this?"  
"Yes please"

Gibbs smiled at her, handed her the coffee, grabbed his book and climbed back in bed with her.

"See, I was right" Abby said as she snuggled close to him.  
"And what exactly were you right about?"  
"It was a good idea for me to stay over"

Gibbs chuckled, she was right. Despite his attempt to take her home last night she had ended up staying the night. They had ended up sharing his bed, they had ended up making love, they had ended up not regretting any of it.

"So, what you want to do today?" Abby asked.  
"Wasn't really expecting company, so I need to go shopping at some point"  
"Guess I should go home as well. I sort of need clothes"  
"How about breakfast, your place then, supermarket?"  
"Sounds like a plan"

Once they had finished there coffees Gibbs got up and made breakfast, while Abby sort of got dressed. Gibbs had once again surprised her by making her pancakes, with fruit, and once again Abby had surprised Gibbs with her creativity. She had cut the neck out of an old t-shirt so that if hung off her shoulders, which also made it a few inches longer, she found a belt and tied it round her waist.

As Abby stood in the kitchen and watched Gibbs cook they heard the front door open and then slam shut. Gibbs instantly pushed Abby behind him and headed for his gun.

"Christ Fornell, could you possibly knock next time?" Gibbs shouted at his intruder.  
"I never knock, you never lock your door and I need your help"  
"Not a good time"  
"Oh?" Fornell heard movement from the kitchen "is that company I hear?"

Gibbs tried not to smile "might be"  
What Fornell saw next was, well a bit of a surprise. He saw a very familiar face peer around the door of the kitchen, and quickly disappear.

Fornell looked at Gibbs "was that who I think it was?"  
"Depends, who do you think it was?"  
Fornell smiled "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone"  
"Tell who you like The Director already knows."  
"I'll let myself out, you go enjoy your day" he said "bye Abby" he shouted towards the kitchen.  
"Bye Fornell" she shouted back.

After Gibbs had locked the door behind Fornell, he returned to Abby in the kitchen. Abby didn't really say a lot as they ate breakfast, or as Gibbs drive her to her apartment.

_

* * *

_

Abbys apartment

"Out with it Abbs" Gibbs demanded  
"Out with what?"  
"What's bothering you. You've hardly said a word since breakfast"  
"I need to get dressed" she said walking of to her bedroom.

If this was any other woman he would storm of and leave them to sulk. But this was Abby, his Abby, he needed to sort things out. So he followed her.

"Talk to me Abby"  
"Gibbs! What are you doing, I'm getting dressed" she shouted.  
Gibbs smiled at that "Nothing I haven't seen Abbs"  
She smiled back at him "suppose not, still think it's a dream"  
He sat on the edge of her bed "now tell me what wrong, please"  
"Fornell. Is he going to tell anyone? Will we get in trouble?"  
"Is that all?"  
"Isn't that enough?"  
"Doesn't matter if he does Jenny already knows, and approves. As long as our work doesn't get affected then everything is fine"  
"Really?"  
"Really"

She sad on the bed next to him, and put his arm around her, kissed the top of her head and said "feeling better now?"  
"Always while you're with me"

They never left her room to go shopping. They never left her apartment until Monday morning.

* * *

_Monday Morning_

Abby woke that morning to a cold bed. She knew she hadn't dreamt last night; there was a note on her pillow.

_Coffee's in the kitchen, see you at work x_

She looked at the clock, she was already late. She showered, dressed and headed to work as quickly as possible.

She had quite a few strange looks that morning as she arrived at work. She was never late, in fact most mornings she was early. As the elevator neared the correct floor, she took a deep breath, 'here we go' she thought to herself.

Abby strolled out and walked across the floor. No-one said anything, no-one was there. So, she headed straight for the other elevator that would take her down to her lab, to her sanctuary.

She was beginning to relax when the elevator door opened and she could hear DiNozzo and McGee arguing in her lab. What were they doing in _her_ lab? She marched in and demanded an answer

"Abby, you're here?" DiNozzo said.  
"Yes I'm here, what are you doing here?"  
"Um, Gibbs wanted something tested, and you weren't here and he wouldn't let us phone you" McGee started to ramble.  
She smiled briefly "I'm here now so, you can get out of my lab."  
"You heard the lady" Gibbs said from behind her.  
"Yes boss"

Abby took her things to her office, put on her lab coat and put her music on.

"Ready now?" Gibbs asked  
"Yes"

Gibbs ran through the evidence that he needed her to run kissed her on the cheek and left her lab  
The evidence was easy to process and for a change the case was easy to solve. Gibbs came down earlier than usual to collect her.

"You ready to go?"  
"Only after you answer me something?"  
"Go on"  
"Why didn't you wake me this morning?"  
"Thought you needed the sleep"  
"I wasn't that tired"  
He smirked "I'll just have to work on that"

Abby looked over Gibbs shoulders here eyes popped wide in shock. Gibbs could see who it was from the reflection on the computer screen behind Abby.  
"Something I can do for you McGee?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Something I can do for you McGee?"  
"Um, no, yes, just checking Abby was okay" He said trying to avoid the 'Gibbs Stare.'  
"Why would she not be okay?" Gibbs asked.  
"Um…"

Abby looked at Gibbs, then stepped passed him so she could talk to McGee.

"Thank you for caring McGee, it's very sweet. Sorry I didn't reply to those text messages over the weekend, I was sort of busy."  
"Oh." McGee said. He wanted to ask her a question but not with Gibbs there, he might get a slap.

Abby turned to Gibbs and began signing _I need to talk to McGee  
I'll see you upstairs  
It might take a while  
You know were to find me_ Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek then glared at McGee before he headed for the elevator.

Abby looked at McGee "Okay what's wrong McGee?"  
"Nothing."  
"I know you Tim, and there is something wrong."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You can ask me anything Timmy, you know that."  
"Did you spend the weekend with Gibbs?"  
Of course he would want to know this. "Yes."  
"Oh."  
"You know I love you McGee, but you're like my brother. A very handsome, clever, less annoying than Tony brother..."  
"…but still a brother" he finished for her. There was a pause before he continued "Director Sheppard told us about the rules. How they're not NCIS rules"  
Abby smiled "Yeah, Gibbs has had us fooled for years, didn't he?"  
"I guess he did" he had to smile.

Over the years Gibbs had added to the list of rules Mike Franks had left him. He had taught these rules to his agents just as Franks had taught him.

"Are you happy?" McGee asked  
"I'm always happy McGee."  
"That's not what I mean Abby."  
"I know." She paused searching for the correct words "he asked me out McGee, I have to give this a go."  
"Are you happy?" he asked again.  
"Yes McGee I'm happy."  
"That's all I care about."  
Abby hugged him "and that is just one the many reasons I love you."

Abby collected her things and McGee walked with her to the bullpen. She was not really surprised to see Gibbs still there. McGee watched as Abby face changed when she saw Gibbs. Her smile was bright and genuine; the kind of smile that he could only hope was for him.

Gibbs was happy to see that Abby was smiling, McGee on the other hand didn't look so happy.

"Everything alright?" he asked both of them.  
McGee just nodded and Abby just smiled at him. The three of them made there way to the elevator that took them to the car park. It was a quiet but short ride.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." McGee said to them both.  
Abby hugged him once again and said "thank you McGee" she whispered.  
McGee walked over to his car as Gibbs lead Abby to hers. Gibbs checked his watch "do you think you can be ready in 2 hours?" he asked.  
"Yes" was her instant answer.  
This made Gibbs chuckle "sure you don't want to think about it?"  
Abby smiled back "for you I can be ready in 2 minuets."  
"Just be ready."  
"What should I wear?"  
"Clothes"  
"That's no fun" she pouted.  
"You heard of Franks Fajitas?"  
"That's the Mexican I've been wanting to go to for like months"  
Gibbs smirked "Really? Didn't know that."  
Abby play punched him in the shoulder "I'll see you later."

* * *

Gibbs collected Abby right on time, as always. This was there first proper official date. The ball had been just to double and triple check that this was what she wanted. The restaurant they were going to was not a fancy place but it did have a great reputation. He was dressed very casually tonight; dark blue jeans a white polo shirt and his brown leather jacket.

"Wow Gibbs I like this look" Abby said as she opened the door.  
"Thought you liked the suit?"  
"I did, that was very sexy but this has a certain bad boy charm, its very hot"  
"You're looking very nice yourself"  
"Thank you" she blushed.

She had toned down her look, just a little, for tonight. She had chosen a pair of black jeans and a red form fitting t-shirt. Instead of her biker boots she was wearing red stilettos shoes and her hair was loose and slightly curled.

She grabbed her purse and keys and let Gibbs lead the way to his car.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't very busy but the atmosphere was lively. Gibbs and Abby were seated quickly by a very attractive waitress. There was a Spanish accent to her voice so Gibbs ordered there drinks and main course in Spanish.

"Gibbs I am impressed"  
"There's still stuff you don't know about me Abbs."  
"And I can't' wait to find them all out."  
"I warn you Abbs not all of it is good." He wanted to be honest with her  
"But if it part of you then I'm going to love them." She replied with a smile.

The waitress bought their food and drinks and left the couple to talk.

Abby smiled at Gibbs "I'm glad there not NCIS rules"  
"Doesn't mean they don't make sense"  
"I know, I like rules" her smile turned to a wicked grin "I also like breaking them"  
Gibbs chuckled at that "that doesn't surprise me"

The rest of there evening was filled with pleasant conversation and laughter.

When the night was over Gibbs drove Abby home.

* * *

"Thank you Gibbs, I had a wonderful time."  
He kissed her cheek "so did I."  
"Do you want to come in for coffee?"  
"Don't think that's a good idea, not tonight anyway."  
Abby pouted "please?"  
He really did find it hard to say no when she pouted like that "you know what'll happen if I come in."  
"I'm counting on it" she said.  
He shook his head "we both have work tomorrow. You should get some sleep"  
"I know" she said moving closer to him "but neither of us sleep much"  
He couldn't argue there "get some rest and I'll see you in the morning"  
"You could rest with me"  
"I doubt we'd get much rest"  
"That's the idea"

He was not going to give in, not this time. "I will see you at work tomorrow"  
"Do I get a good night kiss?"  
That he could definitely do. After all what harm could one little kiss do?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: _

What had he been thinking? Of course he wasn't able to stop at just one kiss. Gibbs was beginning to discover that when it came to Abby he really didn't have a lot of will power. That one little innocent good night kiss had turned in to him staying the night at her place. He was sad to leave her alone that morning but he did have to go home and change ready for work.

That day and the few that followed were very busy. They had a dead marine and their chief suspect was the nephew of a very high profile media mogul. They had worked around the clock to prove without a shadow of a doubt that the man they had in custody was in fact a murderer. They took small sleeps were they could. Thanks to Gibbs supplying Abby with Caf-Pow and his agents not messing around and actually doing work they had enough forensics evidence to force Benjamin Fletcher to confess.

"That doesn't happen as often as it should" DiNozzo said, once they were all back at their desks.  
"What, you doing work?" McGee retorted.  
"I think DiNozzo means a confession, yes"  
"That I did Zeeeva"  
"Finish your reports, go home, be back at 10:00 hours tomorrow"

They didn't need to be told twice, they typed as fast as their fingers would go and were out the door as in less than 30 minuets.

Abby bought her report up to Gibbs instead of sending up in internal mail.  
"I'm going home now" she said to Gibbs with a smile before handing the report over. She said goodbye to her other friends and headed for her car.  
She was just about to drive away when her phone buzzed in to life, it was a text message.

_Pack a bag, be at mine in one hour LJ x_

Abby smiled to herself, Gibbs never ever sent text messages and here he was sending her one. _He must really like you_ said a voice in her head. She put her phone away and headed to her apartment. She had another date to get ready for. 

* * *

What to pack that was the question. She was obviously going to stay the night so she started with the bathroom and then some night clothes. Although as she packed them she had a feeling she wouldn't need them. Abby looked through her wardrobe and picked an outfit for work the following day and grabbed her makeup bag. Now what was she going to wear on this date? It would help if Gibbs would tell her were or what they were doing. If she was being honest she didn't really want to go out, they had been working almost non stop for three days, but any time she got to spend with Gibbs alone was good with her.

* * *

Abby strolled into Gibbs house exactly an hour after receiving her message. After putting her back down and hanging up her cloak she made her way to the kitchen.

"You got my message then?"  
"Of course. What's the plan?"  
Gibbs turned around to face her "nothing" he said handing her a glass of wine.  
Abby accepted the wine "What do you mean nothing?"  
Gibbs just gave her that smile that meant he knew more than he was saying.  
"Why don't you sit down, dinner is just about ready"  
She did as she was told still curious as to what 'nothing' actually meant.

Gibbs placed the wine bottle on the table, kissed the top of her head and headed back to the kitchen to get their dinner.

"Wow, this smells really good"  
"It's nothing special" Gibbs said handing place a bowl of spaghetti Bolognese and placing a plate of garlic bread on the table.  
"Of course its special, you made it" she replied giving his a big smile.

The dinner was a very relaxed affair, neither talked about work which was a rarity, but considering they had just spent 3 days there not a surprise.

Curiosity got the better of Abby "you still haven't answered my question"  
"What question is that?"  
"What exactly does 'nothing' mean?"  
Gibbs smiled at her "It means you and me are going to watch a movie, relax and do nothing all evening"  
"what _all_ evening?" Abby said with a wicked grin.  
"It's open to negotiation"  
"I'm very good at negotiation"

Abby helped Gibbs clear away the plates to the kitchen.

"So, if we're going to watch a film can we have popcorn?" Abby asked  
"Thought you'd say that." Gibbs reached up to a cupboard a pulled out a large bag of toffee flavours popcorn; Abbys favourite.

Gibbs gave to popcorn to Abby so he could take the wine bottle and glasses through to the sitting room. Once there he instructed Abby to choose the film, which she did. She grabbed the remote control before joining Gibbs in the sofa. Gibbs put his arm around Abby waist and pulled her closer to him, her back was pressed against his chest with the big bag of popcorn on her lap.

For the next ninety minuets or so they just sat there enjoying each other company, not quite paying attention to the film. The film ended and Abby yarned, she hadn't realised how tired so was until she was no longer running around her lab.

"I think it's time for bed" Gibbs said  
"I'm not that tired" she said stifling another yawn.  
"Of course your not" he laughed.

Gibb turned of the television and DVD player and took Abby hand "come on Abbs lets get you upstairs."  
Abby took Gibbs out stretched hand and let herself be lead upstairs 

* * *

Abby cuddled into Gibbs chest, his strong arms wrapped around her.

"I could stay here all day" Abby said  
"We have to go to work soon"  
"I know" she said "can we just stay here a little longer"  
"Why don't you come back again tonight"  
Gibbs could hear the smile in her reply "I'd like that"

After a moments silence Abby said "What do you want for your birthday?"  
"You know I don't celebrate that"  
"I know, and you know I'm going get you something anyway. So, it might as be something you want."  
"You" he said whispering in her ear  
Abby smiled "you have me"  
"Not permanently"  
Abby turned in his arms to face him "are you asking what I think you might be asking?"  
Gibbs smiled and sat up a little. Keep Abby as close to him as possible he reached over to his bed side table and took out a plain brown envelope.

"I know it might be soon, but I know how I feel about you Abbs" He handed her the envelope, watching her face for any sign that he had rushed things, taking things to far to fast. He watched for anything that indicated she didn't want this.

Abby took a deep breath "Gibbs? Is this what you want?"  
"The better question is is this what you want?"  
Abby smiled her biggest smile "I thought you'd never ask"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 –sometime later_

Ziva sat at her desk and tried to type out her report but DiNozzo and McGee were arguing, again. Abby strolled through the bullpen and sat at Gibbs desk. Ziva was used to this now and the two women shared a smile, they sat back and watched the argument for a short time.

"Did so McGeek"  
"Did not!"  
"Did so!"  
"Did not!"  
"I've told you before Mummy and Daddy don't like it when you fight" Abby said with a smile on her face.

DiNozzo and McGee looked at each other then at Gibbs and Jenny then at each other then sat down, a perfect replay from a week ago.

Jenny looked down at Abby, smiled and nodded. "Thank you!" Abby shouted.  
The three agents in the bullpen looked at each other then at Abby who looked like the cat that got the cream.

"What was that about?"  
"None of your business DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he walked over to his desk. He offered Abby his hand and helped her up. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and whispered "we'll celebrate officially later".

If at all possibly Abbys smile got even bigger before she bounded of back to her lab. 

* * *

Gibbs was pleased that the day had passed relatively quickly and with only minor arguments between his three agents. He was really looking forward to taking his girl home.  
Abby had been excited all day and when the wall clock in her lab hit 5pm she rushed to turn her equipment off, gather her things and head for the bullpen.  
It was unlike Gibbs to leave on time, but today was special. When Abby came in to view carrying a very large black bag they shared a smile.

"Go home" Gibbs barked at his agents.  
"Boss? What about these reports?" McGee asked.  
"Stay if you want but I'm going home" Gibbs stood and took the bag from Abby.  
"See you Monday" Abby shouted as Gibbs lead her to the elevator

"What do you think that was all about?" DiNozzo asked.  
"I have no idea" McGee replied  
"Perhaps there is a problem with Abbys apartment?"  
"Don't think so Ziva, she would have said something, wouldn't she?"  
"You know here better than I do. What other reason would she stay with Gibbs?"  
"It has to be her apartment" McGee said.  
"She has been smiling a lot" DiNozzo said  
"Abby always smiles a lot"  
"No Ziva, she has been smiling like a woman with a secret. Don't suppose there is something going on with those two. Do you?"  
"No. DiNozzo I don't think that." McGee refused to think that.  
"I think perhaps you are mistaken."

After thinking about it for a minuet DiNozzo agreed "Yes, you're probably right. There is bound to be a problem with Abbys apartment and that is why she is staying with Gibbs"

* * *

_Saturday Morning_

Abby had stayed in the spar room Friday night. She had fought with her inner self a million times. She really wanted to see Gibbs, really wanted to feel his strong arms around her, wanted to feel his breath on her neck, wanted to feel his heartbeat quicken when she kissed him. Things between them had moved fast, faster than she ever thought possible, but that was fine. She loved Gibbs and Gibbs loved her and that was all that mattered.

She checked her reflection one last time and smiled. Today was going to be a good day she could tell. Abby checked her list she had the 4 things that tradition dicted.

"You ready Abbs?" Gibbs said knocking her door  
"As ready as I'm going to be"  
"We don't have to do this? If you're not sure…"  
His sentence was cut off as Abby opened the door "I'm sure" she said smiling at him. In fact Abby had never been so sure about anything.

Abby stood before him in a floor length black cloak. Gibbs couldn't see anything except that she was in dark blue shoes and not her usual black boots. Her hair was loose and slightly curly and her makeup was much softer than usual.

"You look beautiful"  
"Have you got everything?" she asked him.

Gibbs pulled out an envelope from his chest pocket and a small black velvet box from another pocket "All I need is you"  
"You have me"  
"Then let's go. Jenny and Ducky will be waiting" 

* * *

_Monday Morning_

As usual Gibbs and Abby were already at the navy yard when the rest of Gibbs team arrived. The day passed much like any other day.

There was one event however that left DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva wondering exactly why Abby was staying at Gibbs house. And considering the size of her bag just how long she was planning on staying with Gibbs.

Everyone was down in Abbys lab getting results when someone from the personnel department came in.

"Miss Scuito?" the timidly spoken lady asked.  
"That's me" Abby beamed at her.  
"You forgot to sign your change of circumstances form"

Abby blushed slightly, no one at NCIS knew about her moving house, or her other secret. They would soon, but not until the time was right. She signed the papers as quickly as possible and the personnel lady disappeared again.

"What up Abby?Why the 'changes' form?" McGee asked.  
"I, um, I've moved house" Abby stuttered.  
"You want any help?" McGee offered.  
"Thank you for the offer Timmy, but I've sort of already moved" she said looking at Gibbs for reassurance or conformation or something that said they should know.  
Gibbs rescued Abby from anymore questions "Don't you lot have work to do?"  
"Yes boss" they all replied and left Gibbs and Abby alone in her lab.  
"They're going to find out sooner or later" Abby said.  
"I know" he said stepping closer.  
"They're my friends Gibbs"  
"I know"  
"What should we do?"  
Gibbs took her in to his arms "well Mrs Gibbs, I suppose we could have a wedding reception?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter **__**9**_

_Monday night_  
Over dinner that night they discussed how exactly they were going to tell the team. Abby was quite right they were her friends and they had a right to know.

"How about Saturday?" Gibbs asked "Think you can get everything ready in a week?"  
"Definitely" she said "Is this what you want as well?"  
"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise"  
"I know"  
"Beside, I think it's about time they met my new wife, don't you?"  
Abby smiled at him "sounds like a plan"

After dinner Gibbs retired to the basement to work on his latest project and Abby got her craft box out, it was time to make some invitations.

_Tuesday_  
Abby had left invitations on every ones desk first thing, she knew there would be questions and she knew she would have to be careful with the answers, after all this was meant to be a surprise.

Gibbs was sat at his desk waiting for his agents to arrive. Today and the rest of the week were going to be very interesting. He just hoped that they didn't get and major cases, he and Abby had plans.

McGee was the first to arrive that morning. He said his good mornings to Gibbs and sat at his desk ready to work. He noticed a black envelope propped up against his computer monitor and his name was written on it in elegant silver pen. He didn't recognise the writing but if it was hand written then who ever had left it must work there. McGee opened it carefully and read the card.

_You are hereby invited to our celebration..._ he read on the outside of the black card, again the writing was in elegant silver handwriting.

McGee opened that card, the inside was white with black writing and it listed he details as this Saturday from 7pm and the address was Gibbs house. This time he did recognise the hand writing, it was Abbys.

"Hey Boss?" he asked  
"What is it McGee?"  
"Have you got one of these?" he said holding up his invitation.  
"What's the address?"  
"It's yours"  
"Well then, what do you think?"  
McGee was silent of course he would have one; Abby certainly would have any sort of celebration at Gibbs house without his permission.

"Any other questions go see Abby" Gibbs said after a minuet of silence.

McGee grabbed his invitation and headed down to see Abby just as Ziva and Tony were getting out the elevator. They sat down at there respective desks and also noticed black envelopes. Tony was just a little bit worried about, not that he would admit it, but the last time he opened something this fancy he ended up with the plague.

Gibbs could see DiNozzo carefully looking over the card. He could keep quiet and let him worry or he could just tell him it was safe, he smiled before saying "its ok DiNozzo it's going to bite you. It's from Abby"  
Tony instantly relaxed and opened his invitation, Ziva did the same. They looked at each other before looking at Gibbs.

"Gibbs? Did you know about this?"

Gibbs smiled he could tell it was going to be one of those days, or weeks, but it was going to be worth it. "What's the address?"  
"I believe it is your house, is it not?" Ziva replied.  
"It is"  
"So then you know?" DiNozzo asked.  
"What do you think?"  
Ziva and DiNozzo fell silent.

McGee arrived back at his desk a couple of minuets later, looking and feel more confused than when he left. Tony could see that McGee had the same card as the one he and Ziva had just opened.

"You got one too then?" Tony said waving his card at McGee  
"Yes. It's from Abby"  
"Yeah I figured that one out"  
"No you did not, Gibbs told you" added Ziva.  
"Any idea what it's all about?" Tony asked McGee  
"Sort off"  
"Spill"  
"I can't"  
"Can't or won't?"  
Gibbs joined in the conversation "If you have any questions go see Abby"  
DiNozzo almost leapt out of his seat and headed to see Abby.

Abby was bouncing around her lab more than usual. Today was a very good day and she knew the rest of the week was going to be wonderful.

"Morning Abby"  
"Good morning Tony, how are you today?"  
"Um, fine. This invitation?"  
"You are coming aren't you?"  
"Of cause I am, but exactly are you celebrating"

She had already had this conversation with McGee and she would have this conversation again with Ziva and possibly Palmer.

"We're just having a small party, nothing fancy"  
"'We' as in you and who?"  
"Me and Gibbs" she beamed  
"and what are you and Gibbs celebrating?"  
"You will just have to wait and see"  
"Abigail by dear, thank you for this invitation" said Ducky as he entered her lab.  
"Well we had to invite you"  
"And I will be more than happy to be there my dear"  
"Thank you Duck" she said giving him a hug.

Tony turned to Duck "So do you know what it's all about then?"  
"I do" he smiled at Abby "but I am sworn to secrecy"

Abbys lab phone rang and as she answered it her smile grew "Of course my Silver Haired Fox I shall send him up." Abby paused as Gibbs said something else to which she replied "Yay, so is Ducky it's going to be brilliant" another pause "ok see you later"

Abby turned to Tony "Gibbs needs you, there's a body to go collect"  
"Well in that case I shall go as well my dear" and with that both Ducky and DiNozzo left the lab.

_Wednesday_  
The rest of Tuesday passed in a bit of a blur. There were boxes of trace evidence to run through the GCMS, DNA to run through databases and fingerprints to run through AFIS.  
She had managed to escape for her tattoo appointment though. Today she would see who would be the first to notice it. Usually she would say Gibbs but he had already seen it at home and he had loved it.  
Most of the morning was spent running more evidence from yesterday's case so she didn't get the chance to see anyone until lunch time. Ziva had invited her out for lunch, she was expecting to talk about the invitation and knowing that Ziva was very observant also expected a comment about her new tattoo.

Abby took Ziva to a little bistro not far from the Navy Yard.

"This is a very nice place"  
"The food here is really good"

The waitress came over and took there order before Ziva started asking Abby questions.  
"Thank you for inviting me to your celebration"  
"You're a part of the team now Ziva"  
"I do not understand why you are having a party though"  
"It's a surprise. All I can say is that it's a joint party with Gibbs and that you accept the reason behind the party"  
"I do not understand why Gibbs is involved"

The waitress bought there food over and Ziva noticed something she had not seen before.

"Abby, is your hand alright?"  
Abby smiled "It's perfectly fine, I've just had a new tattoo and it needs to be kept covered for a while"  
"It is a funny place to have a tattoo, is it not?"  
"I guess it is, but it means a lot to me"

They finished there lunch and headed back to work.

McGee was the next person to notice her finger. He had gone down to the lab with Gibbs.

"Hey Abbs"  
"What did I deserve to have two handsome men in my lab?"  
"We bought you this" said McGee handing her a bit more evidence.  
"And this" Gibbs said handing her a Caf-Pow.  
"Yay, you always know what I need" she smiled.

Abby made the point of taking the drink with her right hand and McGee evidence with her left.

"What you don't to your finger?"  
"Oh this? It's nothing, just a temporary covering for my new tattoo"  
"It's a bit of an odd place for a tattoo isn't it?"  
"Ziva said the same thing, what can I say I'm an odd person"  
"Don't I know it" Gibbs added.  
"I'll deal with you later" Abby said half smiling half scowling.

McGee looked at Abby then at Gibbs, they seemed to be sharing a private joke.

"If you want these results, you better get out my lab"  
Gibbs smiled at Abby before ordering McGee out of the lab as well.

The afternoon saw all sorts of leads open up in the case so everyone had plenty of work to do.

_Thursday_  
Everyone on was in work nice and early that morning, there was nothing like a bit of motivation to get everyone working hard. Gibbs had told them that if they didn't solve the case before Saturday then no one would be going to Abby's party and that would upset her and of course if Abby was upset Gibbs got angry and no one wanted to see Angry Gibbs.

Abby was getting stressed. She had the party to organise and the pile of evidence just kept growing. The party might not have been for many people but it was very important that everything be perfect. She still had food to order in, drinks to go bye and decorations to hang. They had two suspects at the moment but unless one of them confessed trying to pin the murder just one of them was going to be tricky.

Jenny had heard about Abby and wanted to make sure she was alright. She definitely knew something was wrong when she noticed the lack of music in the lab.  
"Hey Abby"  
"Hey Jenny"  
"I hear you are feeling a little stressed"  
"Who told you?"

The two ladies looked at each other "Gibbs" they said in unison.

"He worries about you Abby"  
"I know, but he doesn't need to"  
"Sort of his job know" Jenny said with a smile. "Can I have a look at this new tattoo I've heard about"  
Abby smiled and peeled off her small bandage.

"That's really sweet, what does Gibbs think about it?"  
"What does Gibbs think about what?" DiNozzo asked and he and McGee entered the lab.  
"My new tattoo"  
"Can we see?"  
"Um, I suppose so" Abby sounded a little worried in case they figured things out before Saturday's party.  
"Is that a date?" Tony asked  
"Yes"

McGee took Abbys hand in his and turned her hand over, there was more tattoo under her finger but he couldn't quite tell what it was. He was unaware of the fact it was upside down.

"What does it mean?" Tony asked  
"Something special. You'll find out Saturday" Abby beamed.

Jenny put on her Directors voice and said "Didn't Gibbs say that you wouldn't be going unless this case was solved?"  
The two male agents turned and scurried away, more curios than ever to see what Saturday was all about.

_Friday_  
Thanks to some very clever forensics on Abbys side and a lot of cyber forensics on McGee's side the case was almost closed. This made everyone happy. Abby not only got to have her party but everyone would be there and her secret would finally be out. She was a little nervous though, would everyone think.

The day was a busy one so there was not much time to discuss tomorrows events until her and Gibbs were back at home.

"I still have so much to do, I haven't even got the decorations yet, I need to collect the food and then I have to find something to wear"  
Gibbs hugged her tight "Relax Abbs, everything will be fine, especially if you let me help. That is what I'm here for."  
Abby relaxed in to his embrace "Thank you, you always know exactly what to say"  
"How about we do those decorations tonight, it'll save time tomorrow"  
"I would say yes, but I haven't even got them yet"  
"Stay here" Gibbs went down to the basement, grabbed a box and headed back to Abbs. "Will these do?"  
Abby looked in the box "wow Gibbs these are perfect. How…?"  
"I had a little help from Jenny"  
"You are the best husband ever" she said throwing her arms around his neck.  
"Definitely not been called that before" he said chuckilng.  
"Well you are"

Abby sat on the floor and pulled out all sorts of decorations from the box. Jenny really was very clever the decorations were all black and silver, just like the invites, or a wonderful dark red just like the flowers she had carried a week previous. While Abby was trying to decide what would go were Gibbs found the ladder, some pins and his drill.

"I have a present for you"  
Abby jumped up "I like presents"  
He handed her a plain cardboard box. Abby turned it over and over in her hands before carefully opening it. Her eyes filled with tears "it's beautiful"  
"It's from Ducky; he thought you might like to have it up before tomorrow"

In her hand she held a framed photo taken shortly after her and Gibbs had said there vows to each other.  
"I know exactly were it should go"

Gibbs spent the next couple of hours going up and down the step ladder putting the decoration exactly were Abby told him to. Tomorrow was all about her and he wanted it to be perfect.

"That's the decorations done and I have an idea about what you can wear"  
"You do?" Abby was a little worried; he had never suggested what she should wear before.  
"Why not wear your dress"  
"That helps Gibbs I have lots of dresses"  
He smiled and simply said "I'll wear my suit if you wear your dress" and he pointed at the picture he hung.  
"That is a brilliant idea Gibbs"  
"I have them now and again"  
"And I'm having one know, lets get a take away I'm starving


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Saturday_

Gibbs didn't need his alarm to get up early. He had done it every day for the last 30 years or so, it was just something he did. Abby on the other hand hated getting up early, and thanks to Gibbs and Jenny there was no longer any need for her to be up early today. Although there was still things she needed to do it would take far less time now that the decorations were already hanging.

Seeing Abby asleep in his bed was still something he was getting used to. He looked at the ring on his finger and smiled, he had not worn a ring for any of his other marriages, except for Shannon. Abby understood this, she understood him and it was a wonderful feeling.

"Abby sweetheart time to wake up"  
"Don't want to"  
"I have coffee"  
"Coffee is good"  
"Here you go" he said handing her a large cup of coffee.  
"Thank you, you really are to good to me"  
"It's only what you deserve"

While Abby drank her coffee she made a list of all the things she needed to do today. She would have to thank Jenny for getting the decorations it would certainly make today easier.

They had come up with a plan at the beginning of the week to drop hints at the nature of this party all week. If he had taught his agents well then before tonight's party began they would have figured it all out, but there was a part of him that hoped they wouldn't, he could have a lot of fun with that.

Gibbs was going to be Abbys chauffer for the day and take her were ever she wanted to go. First stop of the day was to drop Abby dress and his suit of to the dry cleaners for a one day service.

After that Abby suggested they go buy Jenny a small gift.  
"What do you think she'd like?" Abby asked  
"Don't know"  
"You've know her longer than me"  
"Doesn't mean I know her better" Gibbs checked his watch "how about we grab a bite to eat and think about it?"  
"See you always know the right thing to say"

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was having coffee with a very beautiful brunette in the coffee shop near were he lived.

"I don't believe it?" he suddenly said. On the opposite side of the road having lunch and looking very comfortable with each other were two people he knew very well.  
"What's wrong Tony?"  
"That's my boss"  
"Where?" she said turning round to have a look "hey I know her that's Abby"  
"You know Abby?" Tony asked  
"How do you know Abby?"  
"I asked first"  
"We used to hang out at the same club, well up until a few months ago, she hasn't been around a lot lately. I wonder if that's her new man?"  
"What? No! That's my boss"  
"They look kind of happy, you know like they're a couple. She always did have a thing for the older man."  
"That's just how they are. Every since I've known them they have been close"  
"What, that close?" Tonys date commented as Gibbs kissed Abbys cheek slightly longer than what's should be appropriate.  
"Yes. I think you've misunderstood the situation, that's all"

* * *

After lunch they picked up the food for the evening, it wasn't anything particularly fancy but it did mean Gibbs and Abby didn't have to spend the whole day in the kitchen cooking.

Then they collected there cake with a very unique hand crafted cake topper.  
"The guys are going to love this" Abby said bouncing up and down.  
"I'm glad you like it" said the sales assistant "I don't think we've ever done one like that before"  
"As long as you're happy Abbs"  
"Gibbs it's perfect, don't you like it?"  
"It's very…unique"  
"Just like us" she beamed

His poor car was getting quite full now; thankfully they only had two stops left to go. First to a flower shop to collect a bouquet of white flowers for Jenny then back to the drycleaners to get their outfits then back home.

The afternoon passed quickly as final preparations for their reception where completed and at two minuets to seven the first of the guests arrived.

"They're here" Abby said "you get the door, no, I will, oh Gibbs I don't know"  
Gibbs wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight "you get the door I'll get the drinks"  
"OK"

She turned and walked towards the door took a deep breath and opened it to reveal McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva.

"Hey Abby, you look stunning"  
"Thank you Timmy"  
"For once I have to agree with the probie you look amazing" said Tony.  
Abby blushed "thank you"  
"You going to tell us what this is all about yet?"  
"Not yet, but if you're half the agents I think you are your going to figure it out" she said with a sly smile.

Gibbs walked out the kitchen in a suit and passed Abby her drink.  
"Wow Gibbs you look…"  
"Hot" Abby said finishing Tonys thought for him.  
"Not the word I would have used but, um, yes, looking good boss. You going to court or something"  
"Or something" Gibbs replied trying to hide the smile on his face.

After asking her friends what they wanted to drink Abby left the three agents standing in the living room and headed to the kitchen with Gibbs only a few seconds behind. Gibbs knew if he wasn't watching them then they were more likely to snoop.

"Hey probie come look at this picture"  
"What is it Tony"  
"That's the same dress Abby has on now" Tony noted.  
"I suppose it could be"  
"Is it me or does this look like wedding picture to you?"  
"It can't be, can it?" McGee wondered  
"Here you go" Abby said handing McGee and Tony there drinks.  
"Abby, this picture…"  
"Yes?" she smiled

KNOCK KNOCK

"hold that thought" she said before heading to the front door.  
"Ducky. Jenny. I'm so glad you made it"  
"We wouldn't have missed this" Jenny said smiling.  
"You look beautiful, again, my dear"  
Gibbs appeared in the door way "she certainly does"  
"Flattery will get you everywhere" she smiled.  
"I'm counting on it" he winked.  
"Now Jethro none of that while you have company" Ducky scolded, although he couldn't help but smile.  
Abby took Jenny by the hand and leading her through to the dinning room said "We have something for you"  
"It was all your idea" Gibbs said.

Abby handed Jenny a beautiful bouquet of white flowers wrapped in back paper.

"They're beautiful, but why?"  
"Because you didn't stop this" she said looking at Gibbs "because you were the best bridesmaid I could ever have. And you got me decorations yesterday"  
"I told you probie" DiNozzo shouted.  
Gibbs smiled and moved closer to Abby "I thought we were going to let them work it out?"  
"Oopps" she said giggling.  
"I do not understand" Ziva said "Bridesmaids are for weddings, yes?"  
"Yes" smiled Abby.  
Abby elbowed Gibbs genlty "What about Ducky?"  
"Yes boss" he joked. He pulled a small box out of a side unit and handed it to Ducky"  
"Know you didn't have to do that"  
"Just take it"

Ducky opened it to find a beautifully crafted Sgain Dubah _(Scottish kilt dagger)_ with the Mallard crest engraved on it.

"Were on Earth did you find this" he said amazed "I've wanted one for years"  
"Thank Abby"

Tony was starting to get annoyed he had a really good idea why everyone was here tonight but he needed one of them to say it "did you two get married?"  
"What does your gut say?" asked Gibbs.

Abby moved next to Gibbs and held his hand just for an extra clue.  
Ducky stood next to Abby and Jenny next to Gibbs. Tony looked at the four people before him, then at the picture on the wall, they were standing in the same places. Everything fell in to place.

_Meeting that girl in the café who knew Abby, seeing Gibbs and Abby have coffee near were he lived and not them, Abby being extra happy, Gibbs smiling more. It all made sense now_.

"I guess congratulations are in order" Tony said  
"Know I understand that tattoo" McGee said a little saddened at the fact that any hope he had of getting back with Abby was dashed.  
"What tattoo?" asked Ziva  
Abby held out her left hand and slid the ring she was wearing out the way, not quite taking it off.

On the top of her figure was a date, last Saturdays date in fact, Abby turned her hand over to reveal the mystery tattoo that McGee couldn't recognise.  
"L J G" read Ziva.  
McGee looked at Abby "I guess if you're happy, then I'm happy for you"  
"Thank you Tim that means a lot to me" she said hugging him, before adding "can we have cake now"

Everyone laughed trust Abby to lighten the mood.

"Duck, can you give me a hand?"  
"Certainly" Ducky replied following Gibbs into the kitchen

_Kitchen_

Gibbs sighed heavily.  
"You sound relieved" said Ducky  
Gibbs smiled "Guess I am. I really do love her Duck"  
"I just hope so other wise you'd have me to answer to"  
"I know and for that I am grateful, I never did say thank you for standing with me last week"  
"It was my pleasure. Now were is this cake you don't want to keep your wife waiting"

_Dinning room_

"I guess you've known about this for a while then?" Tony asked The Director  
"A little while, yes."  
"What about rules #12?" Asked McGee, still not being completely accepting of the fact that his best friend had married his boss.  
"Well, that is a long story." She began  
"Rule #49 sometimes rules are meant to be broken" Gibbs said as he and Ducky exited the kitchen with there wedding cake.  
"Wow, I do not think I have seen a cake quite like it" Ziva said.  
"I know isn't it amazing" Abby said.

The two tier cake with plain white icing looked like any other cake until you got close enough to see the details. Along the outer edge of the bottom cake were iced images of a carpentry tools, a sniper rifle and NCIS badge while on the top tier an intricate black spider web was iced in black. Atop the cake was the most amazing cake topper anyone had seen. The groom was wearing the uniform of a Gunnery Sergeant of the US Marines while the bride was in biker boots, a mini skirt and a skull top.

Ducky had bought his camera and insisted on having a picture of the happy couple cutting the cake.

"I think this calls for champagne don't you?" Jenny said.  
"I knew there was something I forgot" Abby said sounding all sad  
"Good job I bought some then"  
"See Jenny you really are the best bridesmaid ever"

Jenny popped out to her car and returned with two bottles of champagne "it's not exactly cold but it should be drinkable"

Gibbs poured a glass for each of his and Abbys guests before Ducky gave the first toast.

In a wonderful Scottish accent he said "May the best you've ever seen, Be the worst you'll ever see. May the mouse never leave your pantry, With a tear-drop in his eye. May you always keep healthy and hearty, Until you're old enough to die. May you always be just as happy, As we wish you now to be." He paused "to the Bride and Groom"  
"The Bride and Groom" everyone said in unison.

She looked at Gibbs and smiled and when he smiled back at her all coherent thoughts were lost, how could she be so lucky to have such a wonderful man. She knew he had a past, she knew his secrets but that didn't stop her loving him. Her friends were all here to help her celebrate, ok so some were more pleased than other but McGee would come around. He only wanted her to be happy and she was, she really was.

* * *

_A/N _  
_Hope you liked my little story, sorry it has taken so long to finish._

_I have used #49 as this rule as i dont think it has been used before, if i am wrong please tell me and i will think of another number._

_Please press that little review button, thank syou xx_


End file.
